


Interlude 3: Text Messages

by JustAnotherBlonde



Series: A Lifetime of Moments [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dei gets a little out of control, Drinking, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, Kabuto talks about Shisui, M/M, Plot but in text message form, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBlonde/pseuds/JustAnotherBlonde
Summary: A series of text messages between Sasori and Deidara following a fight... Deidara gets sent to the Snake Den to befriend Sasuke, but... well, drinking happens.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: A Lifetime of Moments [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878778
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Interlude 3: Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANKS to Clementive for all the help with formatting the work skin. from linking me to [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) , to coaching me through how to use it and even adding a line of code for me, i can't thank you enough! and i just love how it turned out!! 
> 
> pay attention to the time stamps! it should add a level of humor 😈
> 
> and it should be obvious from the address book entry "evil scorpion", but the texts are presented as if you're holding Deidara's phone 😁

Evil Scorpion  
**October 5** 9:02 AM  
Deidara?  
Answer me when you get this  
**Read** October 5, 9:38 AM **October 5** 5:37 PM  
I'm making sushi tonight  
Let me know if you're coming  
**Read** October 6, 2:34 AM  
**October 6** 10:12 AM  
hey cn you send me the readings for tmr's class  
**Read** October 6, 10:14 AM **October 6** 10:14 AM  
The readings are on the student website.  
Download them yourself.  
**Read** October 6, 10:15 AM

Evil Scorpion  
**October 7** 7:41 PM  
hey What?  
are you home Yes.  
i can't find my key can u open the door? Why?  
what do you mean why?? Why didn't you knock?  
I would have opened it  
what do you mean would have Knowing it's my errant boyfriend I'm not sure I should let him in  
why wud you say that? Why can't you find your key?  
i just can't find it i think its at my dorm left it in the wrong pocket i think I still don't understand why you didn't knock.  
i still don't understand why you haven't opened the door **Read** October 7, 7:46 PM

Evil Scorpion  
**October 12** 4:16 PM  
Hey, can you pick up some milk on your way home please?  
ok x **Read** October 12, 4:17 PM

Evil Scorpion  
**October 16** 9:52 PM  
Is he there?  
**Read** October 16, 9:58 PM **October 16** 9:58 PM  
yeh im at the bar oro's working tnite too Just focus okay  
**Read** October 16, 10:31 PM  
10:31 PM  
ohh he was less than happy to see me but i think i made some progress What did he say?  
for starters he hasn’t mentioned killing itachi yet which is a plus i asked him about his classes i regret that did you know he’s actually getting credit for working at the den? now you do it’s an internship do you care? That's good  
Good for him  
no you do not oh you DO care god you sound like a dad Look, just talk to him, alright?  
i can't believe i let you talk me into this **Read** October 16, 10:38 PM 10:51 PM  
How's it going?  
**Read** October 16, 10:54 PM  
10:54 PM  
im so bored are you done with your puppet? Taking a break, then attaching hair  
**Read** October 16, 11:35 PM  
11:35 PM  
oh soz abt that ghostin ya geez k-butts came over and told us this really random story "K-butts"? That's not very nice, darling  
hey it made him laugh YOU CALLED HIM K-BUTTS TO HIS FACE  
**Read** October 16, 11:39 PM  
11:39 PM  
hahahaa seriously tho it was a weird story about snotsgay's cousin shiswee im not spelling that right anyway he died apparently? under mystereus circstances kabs sad he was a police officer investgating a lead when it happened im like 90 percent sure the ucihihas are some kind of mafia Hmm that would make sense...  
but saske has like no idea he was like ‘nobody knows exactly what happened to shiswey’ and kabs was jus smiling **Read** October 16, 11:46 PM 12:04 AM  
im really glad tobi’s not here rn Why?  
did i not tell you how werid he was last time? like split-person hes in on it i bet u amillion Are you... drunk?  
**Read** October 17, 12:16 AM  
**October 17** 12:16 AM  
u sens me to snakesd an expent me noto drink? **Read** October 17, 12:22 AM  
12:29 AM  
goddd im so hornyyy **Read** October 17, 12:30 AM  
2:13 AM  
sasorriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy cn findmy key lme inn wwwww goddd i wana fucked so bad uhhh oh i foubd my key **Read** October 17, 7:01 AM  


Evil Scorpion  
**October 17** 12:03 PM  
How's your head?  
**Read** October 17, 5:30 PM 5:30 PM  
shit sasori im so sorry about last night shit i fucked up im really sorry can i call you? It's nothing  
Honestly I wish I had a video of it  
oh god noo what did i do?? You mostly just... rolled around on the sofa  
Fell on the floor at least once  
wait where are you? are you at work still? what time is it? Darling, I'm on the train  
**Read** October 17, 5:37 PM 5:37 PM  
whaaaa The conference starts tomorrow, love  
oh. **Read** October 17, 5:39 PM 5:46 PM  
have a good trip I'll call you tonight, okay?  
Sage and Kakuzu-danna want to play cards...  
oh my god don't envy u playing for money? I'm not stupid.  
Talk to you later, my love  
byee **Read** October 17, 5:58 PM


End file.
